(Auto)Espionaje
by Kiriahtan
Summary: La información es poder para un espía y aunque el Spy había aceptado aquel trabajo y el dinero que conllevaba, había muchas preguntas sin resolver.


Este es un fic que escribí hace casi un año y que acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca llegué a subir. Realmente es un one-shot muy sencillo con un título muy simplón pero tengo el headcanon de que el Spy (cualquiera de los dos) debe saber más información del resto de sus compañeros que a la inversa y de que una de las primeras cosas que debió hacer tras ser contratado fue averiguar todo lo posible. Para un espía la información es poder.

La imagen del fic es obra de la gran artista _donc-desole_, en tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**(Auto)Espionaje**

**·**

La puerta estaba entreabierta y dentro no había nadie. Entró y cerró a su espalda tras comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto. No lo estaría por mucho más: tenía que ser rápido y el espía lo sabía. Como también sabía cómo registrar una habitación en solo unos minutos para comprobar si había algo de interés.

Ni siquiera sabía qué podía averiguar allí pero su instinto le decía que algo importante. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba y consideraba, solo era la primera vez que lo llevaba acabo y buscaba algo más allá que crear teorías e ideas en su cabeza.

Había visto muchas cosas en su vida pero por un segundo la habitación le sobrecogió al entrar. Estaba vacía no solo de personas sino también de mobiliario: solo dominaba la estancia la consola que había contra la pared del fondo. Desde ahí podía ver los múltiples botones, el teclado y, sobre todo, los conectores, unos con cables colocados –de dos característicos colores que el espía captó de inmediato- y otros sin ellos. Medio centenar de huecos donde enchufar las clavijas ya un lado, apoyado en paz sobre la consola, un micrófono. También un teléfono y un cenicero donde había un par de colillas de lo que llevaba aquel día. Pero la consola no fue lo que le hizo detenerse un segundo en la entrada, sino las pantallas. Si había medio centenar de huecos para las clavijas en la consola, en la pared había otro medio centenar de pequeñas pantallas. Ahora se mostraban apagadas, alzándose hacia arriba y rodeando la consola de forma que quien se sentase en la silla ante ella pudiera dominar con la vista todas las pequeñas televisiones, pero el espía podía imaginarlas perfectamente encendidas, mostrando todo lo que merecía la pena verse.

No le sorprendía demasiado. Las cámaras no eran evidentes pero había encontrado hacía tiempo una en uno de los pasillos de su propia base. Y donde hay una cámara, siempre hay más. Perfectamente escondidas. Y aquel era el cubil de la Anunciadora, esa astuta voz que les azuzaba y felicitaba en la batalla. ¿Había algún movimiento que hiciese cualquiera de los mercenarios que no llegase hasta aquella habitación?

El Spy lo dudaba.

Sin embargo no dejó que la escala de la confirmación que ya esperaba le retuviese. No tenía tiempo que perder. Con la puerta cerrada tras de sí de forma que pudiera oírse el chasquido si alguien la fuese a abrir, avanzó hacia la consola. No había nada más en la habitación, por lo demás amplia y de un color gris helado.

No había nada a la vista sobre la mesa. Un rápido vistazo a las opciones para el micrófono le mostró unas pequeñas etiquetas con letra diminuta: cada pequeño rincón de Teufort parecía estar ahí reflejado. Tampoco fue una sorpresa. Y había clavijas de dos colores.

Otra confirmación. Una que solo le hacía querer encontrar algo con más razón ahora.

Se inclinó y buscó cajones. No parecía haber ninguno en la consola. ¿Por qué iba a haberlo? Pero no era un novato. Siempre había algo a mano en el sitio donde trabajas. Que estuviese escondido solo era una buena señal. Con cuidado fue palpando, buscando un sitio donde presionar o una pequeña rendija que mostrase que ahí había algo. Los guantes no dejaron marca alguna sobre la superficie y…

Ahí estaba.

No sonrió; aún no: ahora había que abrir el mecanismo y averiguar qué había dentro.

Resultó ser un cajón, como cualquier cajón de oficina. Abrirlo no llevó demasiado tiempo una vez descubrió el mecanismo. Podría haber sido más sofisticado pero, ¿quién iba a entrar a mirar allí? Y pese a ser sencillo tenía cierta complejidad y elegancia: hubiera hecho desistir a muchos si es que lo localizaban y aún así permitía acceder rápidamente al contenido y cerrarlo en un segundo en caso de ser necesario.

En el interior había varias carpetas de tapas beiges y un bolígrafo sobre ellas.

Tomó la primera de las carpetas, en la cubierta, en la esquina superior derecha, tenía un número escrito, nada más, y la abrió.

Algo olía a gato encerrado. No era difícil notarlo. Algunos de los mercenarios, como el Sniper, se encogían de hombros y afirmaban que les daba igual. Mientras la paga merezca la pena, ¿quién va a hacer preguntas? En eso consistía un trabajo. Otros, como el Soldier, no parecían tener cabeza para pensarlo demasiado. Otros, como el Scout, no parecían ni siquiera habérselo planteado. Aún así dudaba que no se hubiesen dado cuenta: el status quo en el que se encontraban los dos equipos desde que habían comenzado aquel trabajo, la forma simplemente en que se desarrollaba todo… Había pequeños indicios que lo daban a entender. Que todo aquello era simplemente una farsa.

Pero por una vez el bosquimano tenía razón: mientras la paga compensase aquellas pequeñas excentricidades de sus patrones y la empresa que los había contratado: ¿a quién le importaba? Iban y hacían su trabajo. El espía no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Pero quería saber qué era lo que había detrás.

Una pequeña chispa de curiosidad.

No tuvo tiempo de leer demasiado. Solo de que sus ojos saltasen de una línea a otra, revisando un par de los papeles de los informes que había dentro de la carpeta, captando palabras clave, cifras e información. Entonces el chasquido de la puerta sonó a su espalda y activar la invisibilidad, preparada desde antes de entrar en esa habitación, fue automático. A pesar de estar concentrado leyendo, atando cabos rápidamente, dándose cuenta de cómo algunas cosas podían cobrar sentido ahora y otras en cambio planteaban preguntas nueva, había estado esperando ese sonido y estaba preparado. Cerró la carpeta, la dejó en su sitio, con el bolígrafo encima y, escondido por la silla y la invisibilidad, cerró el cajón. Una vez descubierto el mecanismo no era difícil: solo necesitaba desbaratar una medida de seguridad una vez para saber hacerlo en cualquier momento.

El cajón se cerró como si no lo hubiera abierto nadie cuando el sonido de los tacones de aguja entró a la habitación. El espía se apartó de la zona roja y la Anunciadora atravesó el cuarto. Llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios y pese a la edad que debía tener colocaba un pie delante del otro con los tacones con la naturalidad que solo tiene quien no se los ha quitado nunca.

La mujer se detuvo un instante, volviendo la mirada hacia atrás por un segundo eterno, y finalmente se sentó, girando la silla hacia la consola.

El espía se escabulló por la puerta antes de que esta se cerrase.


End file.
